o p e n
by Demon-Wolf Bearer
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke in every way. He's almost addicted. But Sasuke is addicted to sex. And not just with Naruto. Naruto would do anything to keep Sasuke. Even if it means being open. Rated T for cursing, sexual situations, and violence.


Naruto walked alongside of the glass displays, scaling for the perfect gift.

Today was his anniversary. Him and Sasuke. One whole year.

Not even Naruto himself thought it would last this long. But it did. And he loved Sasuke.

He'd already picked out some incense and flowers from other stores in the mall.

Now, he was searching for the final touch to top the gift off.

His eyes set on a sterling silver ruby bracelet.

'His birthstone.' Naruto smiled in thought. "I'll have this one, please." He pointed out the bracelet to the clerk then proceeded to take out his wallet.

Naruto was so excited for their anniversary. He figured they could exchange gifts then drink some champagne, and end the night off roughing it up in bed. Naruto grinned as he held his gifts, save the flowers, in a gift bag and crept inside his and Sasuke's shared house. He and Sasuke got a place about four months ago.

Most of the lights were off, so at first, Naruto didn't think Sasuke was home. However, as he walked closer to the bedroom, he started hearing faint moaning noises. Naruto's heart fell as he placed a hand on the knob and squeezed his eyes shut.

He opened his eyes and the door simultaneously, his face almost instantly falling.

Sai lied, bare body, stomach against the bed. Sasuke, straddled over him, plunged fully inside the former.

Both of the bodies on the bed looked to Naruto like deer in headlights. Momentarily.

"Oh." Sasuke said, returning back to his task of thrusting to and fro into the moaning mess under him that was Sai. "It's just.. you, Naruto." grunted Sasuke.

"Just me?" he repeated, completely offended, yet more sad than angry. "Hey. Could you get the fuck out of here?" Naruto demanded toward Sai.

Sai went to respond but Sasuke interrupted. "We're... almost... done." He pushed out between heavy grunts.

"Now!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled out of the thinner.

"You heard the man." Sasuke said he rolled off of Sai.

"Are you kidding me?" Sai asked, but got the same 'does-it-look-like-I'm-kidding?' look from both parties in the the room. "Fucking unbelievable." Sai stood and collected his clothes, but only slipping on his boxers. Naruto held the door open for the ebony-haired man.

Before he walked out, Sai turned back to Sasuke, who was now lying comfortably with both of his hands behind his head. "You know, you're way too good of a lay to be tied down like this."

"So I've heard." Sasuke chuckled. Sai turned and left the room. Naruto slammed the door behind the stranger.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" He plopped the flowers and gift bag on the dresser.

"What did I do this time, sweetheart?" Sasuke asked, patting around the bed for his underwear.

"I can't believe you did this to me."

Sasuke found them and pulled them on. "What are you talking about? I do this all the time. We both do."

He crossed his arms. "But on our anniversary, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared, completely caught off guard. He'd known but hadn't realized that today _the day._

Naruto looked to the side and scoffed. "Whatever, man. I'm leaving." He said, opening the door and walking out.

"Damn." Sasuke mumbled then slid on some sweatpants before following Naruto. Before the blonde reached the front door, Sasuke made his way in front of him. "Hey, hey, hey, now. Don't be so rash, baby."

"Save it." Naruto went to move around Sasuke but Sasuke cut off the path.

"Look, I'm sorry, Naruto. I made a mistake. I'm so, so sorry. And I know words mean nothing and actions are everything so just know that I'm gonna work as hard as I can to make it up to you." Sasuke promised as he stared into Naruto's eyes and slid his arms gently around Naruto's waist.

Naruto hesitated slightly but melted into Sasuke's embrace. "Shit like this can't happen anymore, Sasuke. I agreed to an open relationship because I knew it would keep you happy and entertained but.. there are times when I just need you all to myself." Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's.

I understand." Sasuke said softly before pecking Naruto's lips.

hai everyone! just letting you guys know that i'm not sure i'll continue this because i've never written anything like this plus i'm so busy but i will try my best. please vote and comment if you liked! ciao~


End file.
